


Sex Privileges

by halfhardtorock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Premature Ejaculation, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin must earn the privilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Privileges

 

 

First there was an argument.

"But you lay with your knights! I've seen you!" Merlin shouted, too loud in his quiet chambers.

The back of Arthur's neck prickled hot and he might have hurt Merlin, the way he clamped his sword hand over the stupid boy's surly mouth and shoved him into the wall.

"My knights _earn_ that privilege. What have you done for me lately? This morning you were two hours late, came in with half my breakfast. Snuck away half of _that_ into your mouthy gob and then left without making my bed or helping me get my boots on!"

Merlin's eyes widened and they stared at each other until Arthur squeezed his jaw once and then freed him. Merlin slumped down the wall, rubbing his mouth, expression dark, irritable.

"Well, if I do as you like tomorrow-"

Arthur laughed, looked at him. " _Merlin_ , if you can be a good boy and do as I say _ever_ , I will happily bestow that privilege on you."

Merlin jutted his chin, said "Fine," and left the room.

Arthur looked at the state of his chambers, his clothes still on the floor, dinner half eaten on the table, his bed unmade. He snorted.

 

 

Day 1  
The next morning, Merlin arrived at an early hour. At an earlier hour than Arthur was interested in seeing. He groaned from his pillow, looked over his shoulder, watching the idiot clatter the dinner plates together clumsily as he gathered them up.

It would have been fine, Arthur could have managed to fall back asleep, but then Merlin went and tripped on his way out of the room, and everything came crashing down.

" _Merlin_!" Arthur shouted, throwing his covers off. He sat at the edge of the bed, stopped a rolling goblet with his foot.

Merlin looked sheepishly at him, then began crawling around on his hands and knees, collecting them again.

"Well, you won't see my bed today," Arthur snapped. When he saw the look of horror on Merlin's face, he decided to rub it in.

He lay back sprawled on his bed, hand spread low on his bare stomach. "-and I was actually feeling a bit ready for a good tumble." He sighed, arched his hips, heels to the mattress. "I suppose Sir Kay will have to do. Again."

Merlin groaned.

 

 

Day 2  
Breakfast was a lovely affair, enough so that Arthur finished his sausages with a happy sigh and licked fingers and gave Merlin a speculative look.

Merlin gazed back with a completely self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Well," Arthur admitted brusquely. "That wasn't entirely awful. Lets see how the afternoon fairs."

Merlin grinned back.

And then went on to drop Arthur's boots in the chamber pot.

Arthur sighed, palmed his face.

 

 

Day 3  
"What are you doing?" he hissed as he came awake. Merlin shushed him, rubbing his back, deep and good.

By the time Merlin's hands slowed on his shoulders, Arthur was loose and body-warm and more than a little hard in his sleep hose.

Soft lips touched down on his spine, just chaste, dry kisses along the cleft in his back, and by the time Merlin reached the waist of Arthur's hose, it was Arthur himself who groaned, reached back and tugged them out of the way, baring his ass.

"Oh, oh gods-" Merlin moaned.

"Keep going," Arthur ordered almost soundlessly, and got one, sweet kiss to his ass before the door of his chamber's swung open.

"Sire, your father sent for-" and then nothing.

Arthur jerked up, pulling his hose back over his ass, and saw Sir Leon standing in the doorway, eyes averted.

"Sorry, Sire," Sir Leon said, clearing his throat and starting to back out. "You're required at council this morn, Sire." And then he did leave.

Merlin buried his face in Arthur's bed and sobbed. Arthur cuffed the back of his bastard head as he struggled up. "You knew I was supposed to be in council this morning and you...you came and _seduced_ me!"

"Noooo," Merlin lamented. "I forgot!"

"You complete ass!" Arthur said, dressing as quickly as he could. "I should put you in the stocks!"

"I just wanted you to _feel good_ , Arthur!"

Arthur slipped on his belt and snarled. " _Arthur_. You will learn to address your master _properly_ , you incompetent buffoon." And he slammed his door as he left.

 

 

Day 4  
Sweat dripped from his brow, down his nose. He sucked it off his upper lip and got up onto his knees again.

Merlin was on his back like he'd been swiped right off his feet. He groaned, dropped the mace in his weary hand.

The giant boar was dead, shockingly enough, downed by a death blow from a skinny, gawky servant boy. Arthur laughed, amused.

"Is it dead? Am _I_ dead?" Merlin asked.

Arthur crawled to him, grinned down. "You've dispatched him. Surprised?"

Merlin nodded, head back again, too exhausted to even hold that up. "You said boar hunting was enjoyable."

Arthur laughed again, then pulled Merlin's neckerchief up and leaned down to use it to mop up his face. Then he cleaned Merlin's brow too, watched the boy frown at him.

"Guess what, my useless manservant?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Merlin gave him a worried look.

Arthur's grin strengthened. "You have earned the privilege."

It took Merlin a few moments to follow and then his brow knitted and he said "Oh god. Ok. Just. Let me. Get my breath." Even as he started to fiddle with the ties of his trousers. Arthur chuckled, stopped his hand.

"No, you tart. We'll do that after you rest and bathe. I'd rather you not hunch against me in a sweat. Unless that's how you commoners always do it."

Merlin fell back, defeated. "And what if I set fire to the royal wood before we return? Or kill your steed? Or mistakenly knock you off into a river?"

Arthur raised a brow. "Well, _Merlin_ , that will be unfortunate indeed, for I am not sure you will ever have this privilege bestowed upon you again. It is not often you save my life from mortal peril."

Merlin snorted then, face pale. "Right."

 

 

But they made it back in one piece, Merlin riding at his back, clinging. By the time they reached the castle, Arthur was almost grateful they were going to get this awful _temptation_ sorted out and dispensed of. Finally. He dragged Merlin bodily to his chambers.

"Just let me rest a moment," Merlin said, sitting down and curling over the table edge. But then he was snoring asleep. Arthur looked at him and took off his own armor, leaving it where Merlin could clean it up another day.

The kitchen staff did a double-take when he came in briskly, sleeves rolled, and began bringing up his own hot water.

"This is. A bit harder than it looked," he admitted to Merlin's sleeping back as he slowly brought bucket after bucket, dumped it into the bathtub.

When he was done, he had his own hasty bath and then, before the water was cool, he went to Merlin, sat him up and began unraveling his soiled neckerchief.

Merlin came awake with a small, happy, drowsy noise, leaned his face into Arthur's shoulder. "Come on, lets get these off," Arthur said, authoritarian.

Merlin yawned, raised his arms as Arthur lifted his shirt up. Then wriggled his hips when Arthur pulled off his trousers.

He was a slight boy, a jumble of knees and elbows and sharp, bony hips. Arthur dragged him up under his arms, forced him to get into the bath.

He settled with a long groan, eyes finally really opening, looking at Arthur.

When Arthur came to wash him, he sunk deeper into the water, knees up, until his chin bobbed there. He watched Arthur work, quiet and interested. When Arthur got to his cock, Merlin bit his lip, breath held in his chest.

Arthur gave it more than a good cleaning, scrubbed it and smirked when Merlin kicked out, heel to the wood.

"Well, you're as clean as you get, I imagine," Arthur said, and helped Merlin out.

He put Merlin to bed naked, then climbed in beside him.

Merlin's cheeks were flushed with color, and not just from the hot water of his bath.

"Go to sleep, Merlin. You'll need your strength for this. Trust me."

Merlin's face crumpled a little, and Arthur took it in, pleased, knowing that he was seeing what real arousal looked on his features.

 

 

He woke to a soft mouth against his, slanted to fit. He kissed back for a brief moment, enjoying it until he realized he was snogging _Merlin_. He ripped away.

He had to grab the boy by the hair and hold him back, because the cur only whimpered and stretched, reaching for Arthur's mouth again.

"I don't _kiss_ the knights, Merlin!" he hissed.

Merlin twisted at his hold and said "Just. Fine, fine! Let me just-" and then, perhaps because his hair was clean, he stole out of Arthur's hold and nudged in again. Arthur almost shoved him off, but Merlin didn't kiss him.

He licked his mouth.

Arthur jerked, startled.

Merlin moaned and did it again. Again. Slashed his ticklish little tongue over Arthur's lips, wetting them, stealing in between them when they parted.

Each lick made Arthur jerk, body-hot. Until he finally couldn't help himself, let his own tongue dart out at Merlin's next swipe.

When their tongues touched, they shared a sharp, shocked sound. It felt... _very good_. Oh yes, it was very pleasant.

They tongued at each other, Arthur holding Merlin's jaw hard in hand. Merlin made all these sweet, hurt sounds. Each time they made contact, Merlin let out a noise and Arthur's cock just stiffened that much more.

"Fuck," Arthur groaned out, putting Merlin on his back and stretching over him, heavily, pinning him. Merlin strained to meet his mouth again.

When Arthur's hips twitched, it became apparent that they were both suffering now, as hard between their legs as they were soft at their mouths. Arthur dropped his face into Merlin's shoulder, licked his collarbone.

Merlin's greedy body wrapped around him, legs around his hips and when Arthur rubbed his strong abdomen across Merlin's erection, Merlin cried out.

Merlin cried out _Arthur_.

He rolled his eyes, pried Merlin's hands off him and hitched up on his palms to look down at him. He didn't stop the slow rub of his abdomen, even after he earned himself a splut of wet on his hip. Of course, even Merlin's cock had to go and prove itself undisciplined.

"I will teach you and your cock how to be obedient if it's the last thing I do," he promised thickly, perhaps a bit absurdly. And then he reached down, took a hold of Merlin's cock and squeezed it.

"Oh, oh! Arthur-" Merlin cried out, flexing up into his grasp.

"You will _address me properly_ ," Arthur snarled and it was like Merlin came alive. His whole body trembled, his back arched and he sobbed out

" _Master_. Oh god, my...my _master_." He said it reverently like he was giving up something that had been kept safe, locked down in his chest.

Arthur flashed with heat. He sucked in a desperate breath, let it out on a whimper.

And then there was rutting and clawing hands and shared, upset gasps and suddenly Arthur was splashing his seed across Merlin's tender little stomach.

That stomach concaved at the feeling with a hiss. Arthur slumped, heavy-limbed, pleasure still pulsing from his cock lazily.

When he looked up, bleary, Merlin's face was wrecked, outraged.

"That's... _it_?" he asked Arthur insolently.

Arthur dropped again, hiding the blush that came over his face. "Shut up."

"Really? That's _it_!? I've been working my arse off for _that_?"

Arthur snorted and looked up again, scowling.

"Really. And I thought my master would have much more stamina than _that_ -" Merlin said, outrageously. And that was just enough.

"Lets see _your_ stamina, _Merlin_ ," he growled and ducked down, took the boy's aching cock in his mouth.

When Merlin made helpless, frantic noises at the suck he got, Arthur pulled off, breathed "Say it again. What you said-"

" _Master_ ," Merlin groaned, stretching it in his mouth until it was a wanton sound.

Arthur's face heated again as he sucked, mouth wrapped up tight around him.

When Merlin spilled into his cheek, Arthur had one moment of proud glory (the boy had barely lasted half the time he had) before he realized he'd just let his servant nut off in his mouth.

He choked.

"Gods," Merlin moaned lazily. "Thank you, Master."


End file.
